Mario Bros. + some author =Lunch time!
by jrluigi
Summary: Well, this is my second fanfic in fanfiction.net and it's all about the Mario Bros. arguing about particular things in our fanfiction studios, the rest follows... :)


Mario Bros.+ some author = Lunch time!  
by Jr.Luigi :)  
  
Scene no. Thank you Mario, but our princess is in another castle! : The studio  
  
Jr.Luigi: Hello and welcome to the joyful, yet dreadful fanfiction world of Jr.Luigi and come to a conclusion of at least a humorous fanfic, not a hilarious one but I'm trying my best to put it in a story if I have my ideas coming like racecars. Anyway, all I have here is my second fanfic in fanfiction.net and I assure you that this will be an average fiction full of the crap that's coming out of my head so watch out! :)  
Narrator: Start the sho- I mean fiction already! You're on air!  
Jr.Luigi: Will you please shut up?! Alright, so no more disclaimers or thank you notes for now, just listen to the intro first!  
Introduction announcer person thingie: Jr.Luigi's day is another day that you will just throw up in another way, because Jr.Luigi's day is another way to start your day in a stupid way! Thank you, thank you, blah blah blah...  
Jr.Luigi: Isn't the intro line just stupid or what? *Bangs more gongs in the background* Lunch time!  
Everyone: Yay!  
Narrator: At last! The script isn't useless anymore!  
Jr.Luigi: Hah! That's because you're not important in this story anymore!  
The Narrator's jaw then drops to the ground (who's saying this line anyway?)  
Jr.Luigi: Oh, I almost forgot! We have to pause lunch time because of the fanfic! Gimme the table of contents already!  
  
Scene no: I'm losing ideas! Give me some suggestions for scene titles if possible: The hotdog stand  
  
Mario: Once upon a time, 'tis lunch time in the Mushroom Kingdom or whatever we call it, because the narrator dropped his jaw and ended up-a in the hospital so I am here telling in my most-a boring way whatsoever what the narrator should-a say, where is that darned-a author anyway?  
Luigi: The author is in the dining-a hall, eating his lunch, got a problem-a with that?  
Mario: Of course-a not you idiot! It's lunch-a time anyway, by the way, did you-a see the princess pass by?  
Luigi: Oh-a yes, by the way you're-a drooling, I think it's just fine to ask-a why you're asking such a question.  
Mario: Whoops, sorry. I'm not-a drooling because of her anyway, I think I accidentally did such a thing because of that-a hotdog stand in the dining hall...  
Luigi: And-a lookit who's there.  
Mario: Oh, it's just Yoshi!  
Luigi: That's-a right, heh, and if you don't act-a right now, he'll gobble up all-a the food before you can even make a step!  
Mario: Mama mia! You're-a right!  
Luigi: Mario-a then tries to hammer-a Yoshi with his invincible-a hammer.  
Mario: Yoshi! Be more generous about-a food next time!!!!!  
Yoshi: *saying Yoshi stuff but we'll give the translation as a free deal* ACK! Mario? What are you doing?!!!  
Luigi: Haha! Gullible fool...! Mario-a then tackles on-a Yoshi and attacks-a him with the invincible-a hammer!  
Luigi(again): After a few-a hours of attacking Yoshi, Mario-a finally stopped and the rest-a follows...  
  
Scene no. Aww... come on! I know this is useless, but show some of your appreciation! : The hospital  
  
Yoshi: Mario! You freak-o! Come over here and we'll fight to the end of all of the hotdog stands in the universe! You haven't seen my full strength yet! Come over here you coward! MARIO!!!  
Luigi: Oh, shoot. Mario, now-a you've really pulled up his temperature to more-a than a zillion degrees!  
Mario: Yeah, if I-a didn't teach him a lesson, he could have-a devoured the entire stand!  
Luigi: Mario, you-a piece of bullcrap, I was just-a joking, got ya! Hahahahaha.....!!!!!  
Mario: Why-a you...  
Jr.Luigi: At last, here I am! Sorry to interrupt this very drastic scene but this should be censored at all costs because of some complaints about little kids playing Mario in real life and that is VERY dangerous because if you really stomp turtles with your butt... OW...  
Yoshi: What are you doing here?  
Jr.Luigi: I'm the author and I'm going to have to censor this fight for awhile now, to the next scene...  
  
Scene no. Open the door, get on the floor, what will happen if you do some more? : Who says crossovers are useless? They're fun!  
  
Jr.Luigi: While that stupid narrator is having his jaw fixed, let's move to the finale!  
Yoshi: Huh? What do you mean by that?  
Jr.Luigi: Let's have crossovers!!!  
Yoshi: Crossovers? That's one useless idea, I just HATE crossovers!  
Jr.Luigi: Well, let's just see if you can crossover THIS!  
??: Jr.Luigi then opens the studio door and then a group of characters come out like Sonic from Sega, Link, Captain Falcon, Zelda, Donkey Kong, Kirby, Pikachu, Ash and Company, Team Rocket, Ness and etc. from Nintendo, Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Mega Man, Roll, Dr.Light, Claire, Leon, Jill and etc. from Capcom, the cars from different racing tournament games from Sega, and Namco, characters from Dancex2 revolution from Konami or somewhat like that come out of the door and all run inside the studio and obviously run or cross-over Yoshi...  
Jr.Luigi: Now that'll show him the value of having crossovers in your fanfic!  
Yoshi: ow... =(  
  
THE END  
  
Jr.Luigi: Whew! Now that's what I call the end! Well, review it! Please e-mail me anytime if you have any comments! You can also see my directory in www.fanfiction.net's Author Directory. You can also contact me with Yahoo! Messenger! Thank you for reading!  
  
--Jr.Luigi :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
